


We Will

by khurst



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: My own version of what could have happened after the fade out in The Offering. Of course I don't own the characters





	We Will

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2006

"Sully? I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there for me. You are my strength, I'll never forget that."

"I'm not so strong."

The fireworks were fading and the kids were in no rush to get home so they decided to let them stay just a little bit longer. Still they felt the need to spend some time alone and the attraction and the lingering feeling from their interrupted moment. Mike was nervous but strangely exhilarated by the knowledge what would have happened. Sully on the other hand had felt the overwhelming urge to punch the reverend right there and then.

"You wanna walk a little bit?" Sully had already grabbed her hand knowing she's refuse and find some excuse to stay where they were.

"I'd like that." She caught him by surprise but he smiled at her obvious eagerness to be alone with him.

They started off towards the church when Brian came running towards them.

"Ma, where you going?" He asked out of breath.

"We're just takin' a walk." Sully answered for her.

"Oh good, Marten wanted to show me his frog." He had already run off before his sentence was finished knowing he could see the frog when Sully and his Ma were taking a walk.

"I never knew frogs could be so interesting." Michaela couldn't help but chuckle at the young boy's antics. When she turned her head she caught Sully staring at her. "What?"

"Just thinkin'." He said.

"About what?" She raised one eye brow.

"'bout how beautiful you look when you're laughin'." He replied making a deep blush settle over her features. He lightly squeezed her hand to let her know it was alright and a slight smile appeared on her lowered face.

"You're doing an awful good job with him." Sully added. "and you're right, we're gonna raise him to change the world for the better." He remembered her earlier words to Brian after Horace had read the constitution.

"We will?" She lifted her head in surprise.

"Sure we will." He nodded not even realizing what he was saying. When Mike watched him closely she noticed that he hadn't registered the meaning of his own words and it warmed her heart to know she had a place in his plans for the future. His statement meant he was alreading seeing them as his family and raising Brian together meant...

The had arrived at the church and rounded the corner so that the darkness and the building shielded them from the watching eyes of the townsfolk. They were oblivious to their actions until Michaela turned around to look after the kids and couldn't see them any longer. Suddenly she became strangely aware of her pounding heart and Sully's closeness. Sensing the change in her he searched her face for any sign for what she was thinking. There still lingered a slight blush and he wondered what had caused it.

"What you're thinking?" He asked and her deeping blush and dropping eyes let him suspect her inner thoughts.

He felt her hand laying securely in his, her thumb lazily caressing his knuckles making his skin warm. He had waited for the right moment and no that they were all alone and no one would interrupt them he felt positive it was the right time.

They stopped and turned slightly to face him instead of standing beside him.

"I think the reverend has a bad timing." Sully said low.

"The reverend or we?" Mike asked in the same tone, her voice not more than a whisper.

"The reverend..." He gazed into her eyes, but she her gaze didn't waver this time. "I think our timing's perfect."

He looked at her once more time before he moved in to lightly touch her lips with his. Her lips were warm but when she started trembling he pulled back.

"Ya cold?"

"No" She breathed back, "...rather warm." She lifted her arm to his shoulder and drew him near. Pressing her lips tightly on his mouth she felt his heat penetrating his bucksin clothes and her cotton dress. His lips were warm and a little raspy, but she couldn't imagine anything feeling better.

"Perfect." She whispered when she pulled back and smiled at him.

The End


End file.
